


Rules And Narrow Margins

by Kawaiibooker



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: ... yeah, Beach Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss submits. Kaz can't believe his luck.</p><p>A coda to the legendary Kaz Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules And Narrow Margins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamjollygoodfellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamjollygoodfellow/gifts).



> Unbetaed.
> 
> [Adamjollygoodfellow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adamjollygoodfellow) wished for BBKaz, specifically Bottom!BB. So here it goes, my one and only attempt at BBKaz :'D

If Kazuhira were to be honest, really honest, he didn't know what he expected. At all. A date with the Boss? _The_ Big Boss? Yeah, sure, it had been his idea in the first place and the sunsets _were_ pretty, most of all when you have someone to share them with, no question...

There's a difference between throwing the idea out there, heart beating so hard he could practically feel it in his throat, threatening to jump out – and Snake actually _accepting_.

The man didn't half-ass it, either. Soon enough, Kaz found himself confronted with Snake in tight – _very_ tight – swim briefs, miles and miles of empty beach and a sinking sun providing a view that truly lives up to the excuse Kaz needed to stage this entire thing. Kazuhira Miller wouldn't be himself if he couldn't handle idle flirting smoothly, though.

Until it turned less idle. Until it involved wandering hands and tentative kisses and _that's how his scar feels like_ , Kaz thinks, exploring the knotted S-line carved into Snake's chest. He keeps the touch light, almost reverent. Snake doesn't seem to mind either way, busy working Kaz's lips until they're swollen and spit-slick. Distantly, Kaz notes he kisses like he does everything else in life: all single-minded focus and determination, glossing over his own inexperience casually.

Big Boss is a master of winging it. This is no exception.

It's difficult to say whose idea it was to use the Love Box but damn if Kaz hadn't wasted a thought or two about trying out this particular maneuver with Snake before. Making both of them fit is no easy task – the occasional grunt of discomfort mixes under heavy panting and soft moans, all Kaz's – yet they somehow manage. Hopelessly tangled limbs, sand shifting under their combined weight... All things featured in his fantasies.

Snake, looking for all the world like he belongs on his back and sprawled under him, is a surprise. Kaz hadn't dared to dream of this possibility, of getting unlimited access to his Boss like this; so much so that he doesn't know what to do for one panic-filled second, hands hovering over Snake's pecs that he wants to squeeze like a woman's breasts on instinct–

Snake rumbles out a laugh against Kaz's lips. “Shy all of the sudden?”

 _Shut up_ , Kaz wants to say – to Snake and to his own doubts, lurking in the back of his mind. He decides to kiss him silent instead, chasing the faint taste of cigar smoke with his tongue and there, finally, a groan from Snake that sounds like it slipped right past his guard. Kaz smirks, pride curling warm in his chest. “No. Why?”

The slow roll of Kaz's hips turns purposeful. Friction sparks, setting his blood on fire. His cock strains against the fabric of his black speedo and it's with some satisfaction that he notes a similar hardness rubbing against it, even if Snake looks infuriatingly calm when they part for air. Only the sweat running down his neck proves he's worked up at all. He raises an eyebrow at the frown Kaz can't quite hide and he _knows_ he's teasing him, playing his competitive nature like Kaz plays his guitar. Skilled fingers on all the right places.

Kaz is sure that this time, he'll win the challenge.

Brushing off Snake's grip on his ass – _when did that happen_ , he wonders – he goes for his sparse clothing, suddenly grateful for the elastic properties of swimwear as taking it off in such a narrow space would be impossible otherwise. Snake's briefs come off halfway, dangling from one leg before Kaz reaches for his cock instead.

He's no stranger to handling an erection; the fact that it's not his own throws him off for the first few tugs, the angle unfamiliar and awkward. Retreating just enough to spit into his hand, Kaz works through it, maintaining eye contact as best as he can considering it's Big Boss he's competing against in this silent struggle for dominance.

Just as he is about to give up, Snake exhales shakily, looks down between them where his cock pulses in Kaz's grip. Relaxing under him, he _submits._ Kaz can't believe his luck. _If this isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen_ , his mind supplies helpfully then he stops thinking at all, letting instinct guide him as he leans down to nibble at his neck, licking up sweat and stray grains of sand from his skin. Another moan from Snake, breathy in his ear.

“Like that, huh?”, Kaz murmurs with a surge of confidence, not quite expecting Snake to agree with a pleased hum. Strong hands dig into his upper back, the bite of fingernails just short of breaking skin driving Kaz's arousal further until he has to stop jerking Snake off to free his own erection, painfully stiff by now. He moans loudly when the other gets the message and returns the favor, fingers quickly coated by the precum running down Kaz's length.

“Got something for that?”

The question is muffled against Kaz's jaw. Snake's voice is tinged with urgency, his grip tightening when Kaz doesn't answer instantly and it makes him snap his hips sharply, cock sliding further into the snug pressure.

“Y-yeah”, he replies breathlessly, producing a row of condoms from his speedos. Snake freezes. Kaz does, too.

“Seriously?”

“Uh, well... You never know, right?”

Snake laughs, shaking his head. “You're something else, Kaz.”

“Thanks?” Kaz huffs, pushing the condoms into Snake's hand to cover for his embarrassment, cheeks burning. “Get on with it, will ya?”

He expects Snake to tease him some more but the other simply shrugs, ripping one off–

It's a second later that Kaz remembers Snake is not a woman. “Wait, we gotta, uh. Get you ready first.”

“Ready?”, Snake parrots. Kaz isn't sure if he's joking or not.

“Yeah, you know...” Kaz trails his hand to his entrance, understanding lighting up the other's face.

“Oh. Okay then, go ahead.” Again, being all casual about it. The uncertainty glinting in his eye betrays he's as nervous as Kaz is.

 _I've never done this before either, you idiot,_ Kaz thinks but keeps his mouth shut, opting to lick his own fingers instead. They taste salty with sweat and something else. Kaz realizes it's Snake's precum. He suddenly feels hot all over.

_This is really happening._

The thought won't leave his head while he clumsily prepares Snake, attention split between the tense expression on his face and the tight fit of the muscles around his fingers. Perspiration drips down Kaz's back, heartbeat picking up steadily as he feels the other gradually loosen up, eventually taking the intrusion easily. Snake's eye is half-lidded, tracking Kaz's movements hazily as he slips out of him, gripping his knees with shaking hands to pull him closer. His feet hit cardboard with a dull thud. The tension breaks and Kaz chuckles, soon joined by Snake.

“Condom?”, Kaz reminds him when they've calmed down, voice hushed even if it's just the two of them here. Snake gives it to him, resting his hands on the small of Kaz's back carefully as he readies himself, one hand guiding his cock while the other sinks into the sand beside Snake's head, supporting his weight over him. Their eyes meet, blue on blue.

“Ready?”

Snake nods. His chest rises with a deep breath; hoping that the spit he covered himself with will be enough, Kaz pushes in on the exhale – he takes him excruciatingly slow, trying to keep his wits about him despite the tightness swallowing him, despite the low whine Snake makes, fingers clawing into his skin.

Kaz can't help himself, he starts running his mouth: “I got you, Boss”, and “Just a little more”, mindless reassurances to get him to relax until he bottoms out. They're as close as they can get, both panting heavily, sweating profusely in the opressive heat that has nowhere to go.

 _Improve Love Box with air vents_ will be the next point on Kaz's to-do list... if he survives the experience of fucking Snake. He's so turned on he feels a little faint, blood anywhere but in his head. Then Snake shifts, rasps his name; Kaz blinks, opening eyes that had fluttered shut without his notice. _Right._ He adjusts his stance again, straightening up as much as he can without hitting his head against the box – he moves, pulling out just enough to feel the drag of Snake around him before he thrusts in, sheathing himself fully.

The position they're in doesn't give him much space to work with. It doesn't matter; Kaz is embarrassingly close to climax a few minutes in, face pressed against Snake's temple and hand buried in his hair. His fingers are hooked around the knot of the bandana like it's the last thing grounding him to reality. He's not the only one desperately holding on: True to his namesake Snake wraps his limbs around him, locking him in place. “There– Right there”, he breathes, voice tight, stretched to the breaking point.

“Boss”, Kaz moans, again and again as he drills into him, unfeeling to the pain in his shoulders as Snake leaves bright red scratches all the way down to his sides. It's the sudden clench of Snake's walls around him that alerts him he's coming, spilling messily between them. Kaz is not far behind, shaking through his own orgasm only moments after.

The first thing Kaz does when he can move again is push the box up and away, uncaring where it lands as long as they have access to fresh air. He breathes in desperately, oxygen rushing from his lungs to his brain.

“Fuck”, he pants, slumping against Snake now that the immanent threat to pass out has been dealt with. “I'm going to kick R&D's ass, that thing's dangerous.”

Snake merely huffs, leaning back into the sand. A sated smile plays around his lips.

“Kaz?”

“– with no ventilation system to speak of–“

“Kaz!”

“–What?”

“You win.”

Kaz grins.

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... I tried.
> 
> Anyways, the setting for this is the infamous [Kaz Date](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykEj_TIg1NE). Tbh I can't imagine either of them being very skilled at... whatever they were going for there. Sex in a box sounds, uh, physically challenging to say the least.


End file.
